Supernatural High schoolers of Olympus High
by TheAlphaJade
Summary: What if they were just normal Teenagers but with incredible minds? Read about Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the 'demigods' as prodigies in their own right and how they deal with lives as high schoolers in a school known for it's reputation for making world renowned geniuses. Mortal AU. Ships like Percabeth and Japer and all that. warning: There's gonna be cursing. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Authors note: Alright so basically this is my first FanFiction and I've read up on a bunch for reference and I think I'll do good in this one.**

 **A heads up, There's going to be a decent amount of swearing so watch out for that and if you haven't already read/understood the characters aren't going to be demigods (well sort of, you'll see what i mean :) ).  
**

 **So yeah, review and tell me if it looks good.**

 _Percy_

Percy knew he was different, It would be hard not to notice an 8 year old studying subjects those twice his age would have trouble _understanding,_ or so he was told. But that isn't why he felt different, it was the lack of any social interaction outside of those at least a few years older. But regardless, he had managed to impress all of his teachers and even managed to skipped a few grades. His mother, Sally Jackson, was over the top with his achievements but feared for the poor boys life, his social life to be precise, It was rather obvious how he tried to interact with other children but they simply couldn't understand him or his complex thoughts, through no fault of their own, they were just too young; but that didn't really stop his achievements, soon he, a boy who held the IQ of a college student, stood at the epitome of his school even though he was just a 10th grader. He still held more prizes and certificates than most of the student _and staff._

Less than an hour before the last day of school was supposed to end he sat there with a test paper in front of him, pointless yet necessary, already finished. Percy looked out the window with a pencil balanced between his upper lip and his nose, the children around him, all years older, were scribbling lines after lines of answer in their tests. He wondered, for the umpteenth time why he allowed his mother to convince him to go to school when he could have just spent his time learning something new or better yet _sleeping_. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the bell ringing. All the students groaned at the lack of time and began walking out of the class after handing the test to the math teacher, all the while chatting about anything and everything, Miss Elizabeth.

"As always you were done before the bell rang, Mr. Jackson" Spoke the blonde teacher, her blue eyes softly looking at her youngest student.

"of course, Miss" was Percy's reply, coming out in a simple lazy drawl clearly showing how bored he was with the test and the school and everything in general.

He was given a soft smile in return but as he was about to turn he heard a voice calling to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that even though you were thoroughly bored in you years here, it was an absolute joy to teach you" She said with the same kind smile she had given him before.

He merely smiled widely at her, nodded his head in thanks and was about to leave when yet again he was stopped she said to him "Percy Jackson, the smartest child I have ever met and probably ever will. I wish you all the best with your life".

Percy stood still for a moment, sondering how many times he was going to keep turning around before he got dizzy, and then spoke "Thank you Miss Elizabeth and I wish you good luck with yours".

"Where do you plan to go?" She asked

He paused for a moment, considering her words before replying "Well, I had planned to continue in this school but I was invited to a certain institute and so I reconsidered my choice, the question is though, how did you know I was planning on leaving?" He replied

He, again, received a smile in return.

"I was the one who scouted you in the first place Mr. Jackson"

Eyes widening in shock, Percy could only stare a she continued, "My sisters and I were placed at strategic location across the country to find and report the most talented individuals we could. You happen to be one of them"

"I-I see, and you scouted me and reported it to your employer somewhere in up high in the school"

"One of the owners to be precise, You'd know him as Hades"

Percy wondered for a split second if his eyes could get any wider before he replied "Hades?! as in the most feared man alive? known to rule the underworld and any other shady resource in the country?!"

Her smile only widened slightly before she replied "The very same"

Percy remained silent for a whole minute before replying.

"Is your name even Elizabeth?"

She laughed

"Well, since you plan on going to Olympus high you will probably run into me soon enough but to answer your question, yes my name is Elizabeth but you may come to know me and my sisters as the furies".

 _Time skip (2 months)_

Percy stood, staring at the gates in front of him, trees stretching on either side as he continued to look at the slightly intimidating sight in front of him. Not many had been _Invited_ to study at Olympus high but those who had, while being counted on one hand, had gone onto literally changing the world and now here he stood where they once had and -

"PERCY, YOU FORGOT YOUR LUNCH!"

Percy sighed as he turned around to stare at his mother, a strikingly beautiful woman: blue eyes that seemed to sparkled in worry and yet changed colour in the light, a smile as warm as a quilt and long brown hair with small streaks of gray in it, though Percy was far from considering her old and he knew if he mentioned it he'd be grounded.

"You know, I had this internal monologue going about how all sorts of awesome people stood where I'm standing and you interrupted it for lunch? How am I going to rule the world if you never let me finish my monologues" Percy said with a smile, it was a running joke between them. Sally had mentioned when percy was 10 that with how quickly he was progressing he'd end up ruling the world and he'd reply with how he'd pass a law on how he'd make all food blue. _Good times_ percy sighed in his head.

Sally merely rolled her eyes and smiled at her son, words couldn't begin to describe how utterly proud she was of how far he had gotten though her worry on his social life never died down she couldn't do anything about it for now. Hopefully he found some friends in his new school.

"Well hopefully I won't be there to hear your boring monologues, maybe I'll be vacationing in, say, Greece?" She raised and dropped her eyebrows in a joking manner

"Why of course Miss jackson, after all, you rule it!"

They paused and stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking down and laughing, holding onto each other for support.

Percy _loved_ his mother, of course any child would, but he only had her for any and all emotional support in his life, what after his dad had left months after his birth, so he tended to be extra protective of her and he absolutely, unquestionably _loved_ her.

"Anyway, here you go young man" she said as she handed off his lunch "and call me if you need me alright? and if you ever need something I'm really close, and don't forget to visit, I know you're a growing boy and you need your space -"

"Mom, I get it, it's okay" He said, he had predicted that his mom would get emotional, and no one could really blame her, after all her only child was going off to a live-in school and, no matter how prestigious, she was bound to worry.

"I know, I know. But I'm gonna miss my baby boy" She exclaimed before hugging him tightly. He held her tightly as well and tried to keep the tears out of his eyes for he wasn't going to see her in months.

"Alright, I'm good, take care of yourself. I love you" She said softly before letting go, him doing the same, and kissed him lightly on each cheek and the forehead and then looking at his face a little longer before turning around and walking on the path towards the car.

He watched her go, but not before he said, in an equally soft tone, "I love you too" before turning back to the sign in the gates.

 **Olympus: Institute for the Gifted**

He grabbed the bags on either side of him and walked towards the gate, which opened up automatically as he neared them.

He walked down the stone pathway towards the large building in the middle and since it was the only building in sight, all around the pathway, freshly cut and watered grass was seen in the middle, the pathway split and went around a large fountain and met on the other side and continued on towards the building. The fountain itself looked rather extravagant, a white marble structure, lined with gold, depicting a mountain, with a city upon it's flat top. Percy continued walking and entered the building, the inside was, while also extravagant, common with a reception desk in front and multiple clocks showing the time in different time zones across the world. There was a corridor to his right and a staircase to his left with a smaller corridor to the left of the staircase. Percy walked up to the receptionist's desk and spoke to the rather pretty brunette.

"Good morning, I was told to say that I was Invited by Mr. Poseidon" Another big name in the world, owned nearly every shipping company across the globe, along with any and all aquatic related sports, movies, merchandise etc. Anything to do with the sea or the ocean, he probably owned it.

The receptionist's -Wanda's- eyes widened before she schooled her expression and spoke.

"Good morning, are you here to write the test or were you directly admitted to the entrance ceremony?"

"ummm, I don't know " he replied, looking rather uncomfortable

She sighed and asked him "what's your name kid?"

"Percy Jackson" at that her eyes grew wide and she immediately reached for the desk phone before dialing a number and after a few seconds of speaking on said phone and mentions, and again clarifications, of his name a person came walking towards them from the corridor on the right.

"Mr. Jackson, this person will take you to where you are supposed to go" she said with a smile.

Percy looked to his right to see a man walking down the corridor, as he neared Percy noticed that he was wearing a suit. Dark brown curly hair moved with each step and black eyes looked at him in kindness as he just picked up Percy's bags and politely asked Percy to follow him. As he trailed behind the man and was lead up the staircase, that had a red carpet over it, into another long corridor with paintings along it's walls towards a large wooden door. The man stopped walking and turned around only to have Percy, who was still admiring one of the paintings, walk into him.

The man looked at him with a gentle smile and said "Mr. Jackson, a word of warning, you'll find that behind these doors there is a new life waiting for you, filled with many challenges and hardships but I am told that in the end it's completely worth it".

Percy looked at him bemused, after all It wasn't like his whole life was going to be effected by this one school,no matter how popular or prestigious but little did Percy know that this was the first time in a long time that he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Qualification exam

**Authors note: Ok, I forgot to mention this but I'll update this as soon as I can, which will at most be a week.  
Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and encouraged me to write more and gave me advice I really hope you like this one and please do continue to voice out any issues and please do review. So without further ado here's the second chapter. (Ps. Review if you like it).**

 _Percy POV_

It's just a new school not much of a difference Percy thought but little did he know that this was the first time he was wrong in a long time.

Percy walked through the doors, which was being held open by the man who led him to them, after handing the man his luggage and was welcomed by a rather normal classroom setting. Desks arranged in neat rows and columns that lead to the back of the classroom, in the front was a normal desk but no blackboard behind it, only a white glass pane. Percy looked around the class to find it mostly full. Children were bustling around but only a few were seated near the end. The man took his bag and told him it would be returned after.

"Find a seat and wait there" He heard a voice behind him say and he heard the door shut. He walked towards the back of the class, passing by people who gave him curious looks and some even looked at him amusingly. He found one at the end of the room near the window. He sat down and was about to look out the window when he heard a voice say "Hey, you there".

Percy turned around and looked at the source of the call. It was a girl standing at the other end of the class, she was tall, probably taller than him, had pitch black hair and a face that seemed to be stuck in a permanent smirk. Percy just sighed; he knew the bully type, and this was definitely the bully type.

"You're in my seat" she said. One thing that Percy learnt about bullies is to never give them what they want.  
"I don't see you sitting on it" he replied coolly

At this the whole class quieted down and all eyes were on either Percy or on her, her smirk changed to rage and she began to cross the distance between us but another voice to my left called.

"Clarisse, Back off "

Everyone's eyes landed on the girl who said it. She had blonde hair with princess curls and grey stormy eyes. When Percy looked at her he felt a warm feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain but Percy was grateful for her interference. The girl, Clarisse her name was, looked back and forth between the girl with blonde hair and Percy. Her expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Aww, need your girlfriend to fight your fights for you?" she retorted. Before Percy could reply the doors opened and a man holding a notepad a bunch of papers walked in. He wore a striped shirt and trousers and he had brown hair and wore glasses.

"Be seated all of you" he spoke. After everyone proceeded to sit down, Clarisse moved to a different seat after glaring at Percy, he continued "Welcome to all of you, to Olympus high"- he looked around the class-"I welcome all of you to this school but you haven't been admitted yet". He held up the bundle of papers and said "This is your test, to see if you may enter this prestigious school or leave empty handed".

"Oh and don't bother trying to cheat, these are all different test papers, suited to only the person who's name is on them. Once I announce your name please step forward and receive your paper and take a pen and sit down, you may begin answering the moment you sit down. You will all receive until that clock-" he pointed at a clock above the glass pane "-Hit's 4". The clock was at 2:30 now and Percy realised that the people who get their papers towards the end would receive the least amount of time.

Upon realising this other people around the room at once seemed to be worried, clearly the ones who rely on copying Percy thought but he himself was shocked by the idea, it was smart but incredibly time consuming especially if it was made to suit the writer . One by one he announced people's names and they nervously got up took paper and picked up a pen before sitting down again. The man waited till they sat down to call the next person.

"Annabeth Chase" he announced, the girl who defended Percy previously stood up and went to receive her paper, while she was walking back she looked at Percy who mouthed 'good luck' to which she smiled and sat down. Percy's name was announced last, right after Annabeth's, which meant he had the least amount of time. 'Great, just great' he thought as he got up and went to take his paper.

He looked up and found that he had barely 45 minutes remaining. He then skimmed through his paper and to his astonishment he found the questions quite difficult. He seemed to spend longer answering each question than he usually did at school and after finishing with a grin on his face, since he didn't get many challenges anymore; he looked up at the clock and watched it hit 3:59. He finished the test a minute before his time was up. He looked around to find that everyone else was still writing their papers, some more tense than others, except for a few in front of him. One of them, he noticed easily, was Annabeth, he smiled at this thinking that he had something in common with her. Once the Clock hit four the man in the front rushed and collected the papers from everyone. Some struggled with him, trying to wrestle the paper back and forth, and some gave it with a groan. Only the few children who were done prior the time running out were gladly handing the paper to the man and earned angry glares from the people around them.

Once he got to Percy he looked at his paper and then at Percy who sat there without a worry in the world and his eyebrows raised slightly. He looked at Percy and asked "Did you really finish this paper with barely an hour remaining?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah" Percy replied wondering why he asked.

The man simply smiled and walked back to the front of the class. "Now that you have finished the tests, you may move on to the entrance ceremony" He said loudly and clearly.

"But didn't you say that this was our entrance test? How could we already be going to the entrance ceremony?" the boy directly in front of Percy asked.

The man chuckled which earned him a few confused looks from the examinees. "Of course I said that but I lied. This was a mere test to see which grade level you will be sorted into, you were accepted into the academy once you received the admission letter stating only the name of the recipient, the address and name of the school. There are different grade levels, lowest begins with C moving to B then to A and finally ending with the highest grade S, they usually represent the school in many tournament and-"

At this Percy zoned out because the letter he got wasn't anything like that, he got one that requested him to join the school and it was from a man named Poseidon.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy sat at his desk in his house wondering what he should do next, he already finished studying for the test the next day and wondered if this one would be even the slightest bit difficult when suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by his mom yelling "Percy!"_

 _To which he replied with an evenly loud "Coming"_

 _Once he exited his room he found his mom sitting on the couch and was holding an envelope. "Letter for you" she said handing me the letter to Percy who sat down next to her and tore open the letter ignoring his moms complaint on how he could have done it neatly. He read the letter out loud._

 _Dear Mr. Jackson_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Olympus academy and are requested to appear on Monday, after your summer vacation. Once you appear please proceed to mention that you were invited by Poseidon of the council, as you were._

 _The address is on the back of this paper._

 _Hoping you would join us, activities and dean of the faculty._

 _Chiron_

 _After reading the letter and the address Percy's mom asked him to decide if he wanted to join and after thinking about it for a few hours he accepted._

 _End flashback_

"And now you we're headed towards the entrance ceremony, Good luck". Everyone wondered what he meant but shrugged it off. He quickly moved towards the door and held it open for us to go through. While I was making my way out I heard a voice next to me "Hey"

Percy looked to his right and found Annabeth smiling at him, causing him to smile automatically. "Hey, Thanks for helping out back there" he replied

"No problem, my names Annabeth Chase" She said as she stuck her hand out. I took it as I replied "And my name is Percy Jackson, Nice to meet you"

She smiled and then she asked "Want to walk to the ceremony together?"

Percy's chest area grew warmer at this.

"Yeah, I'd love to" he said with a smile

She laughed at this, 'she has an amazing laugh' he thought. He turned and walked side by side with Annabeth towards the doors.


	3. Chapter 3: Families

**Authors note: So this is the third chapter and for a while I had NO idea what I would write. I pretty much figured out the middle part of the story but I need to fill in the starting. Oh and please do review cuz if you don't I won't know if there's anything wrong and I'd have to think that you guys have no problems with the chapter. Well let's get along with the third chapter. Enjoy.**

 **P.S Sorry about posting this much later than expected, really sorry.**

 _Percy POV  
_ Annabeth and I walked through the hallways of the building, following the man who had acted as their examiner. After walking through three several of them we finally reached a pair of large white double doors. The man stopped and turned around to face them. "All of you are about to be presented to the whole school. Please do make yourselves look presentable; you will also be placed into your Family, they will act as your literal family. You can consider it to be something similar to houses ( **A/N: Houses like in Hogwarts)**. You will find that your family contains people much like yourselves. There are many families in this school. All are named after famous geniuses. I myself am the head of the Hermes house. " He announced ending with a proud grin.

I thought to himself 'that would explain why it said Poseidon but how could I have been invited by a whole group? could it have been unanimous? or was it their head who invited me? How did they even know who I was?' His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the doors. Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the students walked into a very large hall. It was circular in shape and had tables lined around the end of the hall in a circular pattern. There were multiple tables, running the length of the hall; all were filled with children except for three near the front of the room which was on the opposite end of the hall from the door. Once the new students walked in the whole hall fell silent. You could have dropped a pin and heard the sound echo throughout the room.

A single table, beyond the three unoccupied tables, at the end held many people but had chairs for many more and it was the only table that was perpendicular to the entrance. The students followed the man, claiming to be the head of the Hermes house up to the table at the opposite end, the one furthest from the entrance. The man sitting at the end of the table stood up and spoke, his voice booming throughout the hall

"Welcome, to the new students of Olympus high. My name is Chiron and I am the dean of this school. This place will be your home for the next few years unless you decide to return to your previous home during the summer and winter vacations. Now without further ado let us have you moved into your families. Please step forward when your name is called"

From his coat pocket he pulled out an envelope and opened it. "First we will start off with the Apollo family" he announced and suddenly music filled the air as if coming off the walls themselves and above the table Chiron was sitting at appeared a large projection of a Lyre, it was golden in color and looked like it was being played. The strings moved in perfect synchronization with the music. "Sophia Gates, Lucian Hills, Will Solace and Austin Lake" A voice boomed above the music which proceeded with the music itself turning off. Four students from the group walked towards Chiron and stood next to him nervously. "From today onwards you will be part of the Apollo Family" Chiron announced which incited a cheer from one of the tables, fourth from the right. A man sitting at the table in front of us stood up and walked up to the four students and grinned, giving them a thumb's up. "This is your Family head, you can call him Apollo".

This process continued for every table one by one, each showing a different symbol and song for each Family. An owl for Athena, Crops for Demeter, Sword and axe for Ares, Moon for Artemis and her family only consisted of girls, Hammer for Hephaestus, A rose for Aphrodite, Caduceus for Hermes and Wine being poured into a glass for Dionysus. After all these families were announced and the students sorted into each, Percy noticed that Annabeth was sorted into Athena's family. For each house that was called, someone from the table stood up and walked towards the group of new members, then proceeded to sit with them at one of the tables in the hall, after all these names were called there were only four people remaining seated at the table.

"Of course some of you are wondering as to why there are children still left un chosen, these children are part of the big three's family" Chiron Spoke loudly. Immediately murmuring filled the hall. The news of the big three families was huge apparently. Percy noticed that he along with 5 other people was still standing unpicked, all looking nervous.

"The remaining children who didn't get picked, you have all received a letter addressed to each of you. Please step forward and announce your name once your family has been announced." Chiron spoke clearly.

Three men stood up from the table and walked up to the front and stood behind Chiron. The man in the middle walked slightly ahead and Spoke loudly "The Zeus family".

Two people walked; a boy and a girl. Once they reached the front the girl, who had short black hair and a nirvana shirt, started. "Thalia _Grace_ ". She said her last name with reluctance yet in a way daring someone to repeat it.

The boy, who looked younger than the girl and had blonde hair, went next "Jason Grace". Once these two were done they followed the man who stepped out previously and followed him to the first nearest the one at the end. A second man walked up and said "The Hades family".

At this three of the remaining four walked up to the man, two were girls and one was a boy. Once they reached the man they turned around and the boy spoke first "Nico Di Angelo" he said.  
The taller of the two remaining girls spoke up and said "Bianca Di Angelo". Both the boy and the girl had black hair and wore black colored clothing. The third girl and the shortest of the three spoke "Hazel Levesque". Ironically this girl had hazel colored eyes and dark brown curly hair.

Only seconds after the three had walked away with the man who was most probably Hades did Percy realize that he was the only one left un chosen but he knew which family he belonged to so he awaited the name that was supposed to come but it didn't. Percy stared at Chiron as he looked at the whole crowd and after about a minute of silence and stares from everyone across the room he took a deep breath and spoke "Before you all react to this wildly I will remind you that this boy's family has already been decided".

At this everyone slowly began whispering until Chiron spoke the last name "The Poseidon family". I slowly began to walk towards the man, imitating all the people who did this prior. All eyes in the room were on me, 'How did they do this?' I thought 'But this is the only time there's been only one person walking'. I stopped right in front of the man, he was tall and handsome. He had gentle sea green eyes just like me, he smiled at me and I smiled back before turning around and speaking aloud, addressing everyone in the room "My name is Percy Jackson".

And that is when the whole hall, simultaneously, gasped. Everyone was staring at me as if I had just grown horns and wings.

"Give it up everyone…." Said a loud voice from the speakers "….For Percy Jackson, The Prince of technology". The whole hall erupted into cheers.

 **That's the end, I dunno about the next chapter and I'm not making dumb promises like last time so I'll see you when I do, k?**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

**Authors note: Yeah I know, no excuses but I had to take a bunch of shit from my family because of my grades ;p.**

 **Well I realized that parts of the last chapter were slightly cringe-like and I shall do my best to prevent that. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter.**

 _Annabeth POV_

Percy Jackson, I _knew_ that name sounded familiar, everyone knew him. The title given to him was slightly exaggerated but true to an extent. He hacked into every school database in the state and released the test papers to the end of year exams onto most social media, at the age of 10, 3 years later he masterminded a hack into Google and altered the course of it's satellite just to check if Hogwarts was real.

Of course he got into a lot of trouble for this, his name was on every news outlet for weeks but all of a sudden, it stopped. Not a single thing online about his work. He wasn't punished for any of the things he did; it was like everyone forgot all about his actions.

Some say there was a very large and incredibly powerful group that was protecting him and some say it was him blackmailing them into letting him go. No one knows what happened truly but neither did they forget about him.

After his "big entrance" he was dormant, not a single word of or about him in any corner of the internet but that didn't dampen his popularity, possibly even added to it. He became a myth. One many people believed in till date.

But there was no more proof of his existence, people looked for him but they didn't get very far, only fragments of his story. It was like he disappeared or rather he never existed.

Yet, he did. Here he was, standing less than 25 meters from me and he even spoke to me, possibly even became my friend. The gasp that escaped my mouth, like everyone else's, was followed by a short silence then a burst of cheers. Most were cheering and hooting, some were still shocked and some looked rather angry, but most were happy.

They got to be in the same school as an incredibly infamous celebrity.

I blushed slightly at the look on his face. Surprise, then a slight blush of his own. There was a slight pain in my chest but I decided to ignore it.

Chiron himself looked surprised. He probably half expected them to revolt and demand that he be changed to their families but no one believed that he didn't deserve a spot in the big three's families. Poseidon no less, though Athena and him have had their disputes, it was hard not to respect it.

Once he walked away with his Family head and sat down next to him at the table Chiron spoke again once the cheering had died down "Now that your families have been chosen, please look to your seniors to help you with anything, except you 6-" he pointed at the tables of the big three "- You can speak with your family head for all your queries".

Once he finished speaking and sat down at the table at the end of the hall, he spoke something into his collar and suddenly the tables were slowly being flooded with food. Each different from the other, seemingly to suit the consumers taste. But it was _how_ the food was appearing that was surprising. Floating in thin air and shooting towards the tables and the glasses that were seemingly empty moments ago were now full with all sorts of drinks.

Some cool-aid, some fruit juice and I noticed how Percy had some blue liquid in his glass. Most seemed unaffected by how the food was served but all of the new comers were utterly dumbfounded.

I was particularly curious about how food started to float around in midair and shoot around without anyone or anything holding it. Olympus Academy is truly a mysterious place.

 _Percy POV_

I didn't expect that title to come back. What I had done before was pretty dangerous but it had brought me fame, it's not that I didn't like it, just that it seemed a little too much. The person who helped me, whoever they were, made me promise never to do something like this again so I stopped and I was moved to a new school.

"This must be really sudden but you'll get used to it" Said a voice next to me, I turned to find Poseidon looking at me. I didn't remember sitting down but I just shrugged it off.

Then I saw it, all the food floating in the air and shooting across the room and the glasses filling themselves up. Poseidon caught me looking and said "the Nymph system, it was rather difficult to use for practical reasons but once we figured it out it was simple, I would tell you how it works but I don't want to bore you".

I listened to him and then nodded, replaying his words in my mind. 'So they came up with this' I thought.

"Any questions?" he asked

"Where do I begin" I replied

He smiled and said "I will answer any and all questions you ask"

"So all the heads are people who excel in a certain field?"

"Yes, they are second to none in their respective field"

"What's all the commotion about the big three?"

He sighed softly and said "We three hold the most power in the council, one that is made up of all the heads. We own large companies all over the globe. Zeus owns all airline companies among other businesses, Hades owns funeral companies all over the world and other companies and I hold Fishing companies and a lot more businesses than the other two" he finished smugly.

"So what's the big deal about getting into your families?"

"We'll tell you that after the ceremony" he replied with a slightly nervous demeanor. So Percy continued to eat until he finished two servings and refilled his glass of blue coke a few times, once he was done he looked around him and noticed Annabeth, which he found to be pretty easy, staring at him. She quickly looked back at her food but after a few seconds peeked at Percy to find him still looking at her with an eyebrow raised, she smiled at him and he smiled back. They were pulled away from their little game when Chirons voice spoke from the walls again.

"Now that we are done with this ceremony I would like to, once again, congratulate the new entries for joining us and I would also like to ask the heads to please take them to their cabins, all houses except for the big three'".

Percy looked confused, His mind already thinking of the possible things they might say to them.

Once Zeus, Poseidon and hades had walked up to the front and all 6 of us were looking at them, Chiron spoke "Your houses are special, most definitely. Not just because of your respective heads and the incredible reputation they hold but also because…." Chiron trailed off.

"We three have something to say to you, all of you" Zeus spoke addressing all of them

"You may resent us and possibly even hate us but we decided you had to know" Hades continued

After a moment of silence both brothers looked at Poseidon and with a look of surprise he said "You're making _me_ say it?!"

Hades and Zeus nodded in unison and Poseidon let out a sigh.

"You two really suck!" he said after another moment of silence

"Could you please get on with it" Said the girl from the Zeus family, Thalia.

"yes, of course. Before we tell you we would like to point out that we never meant for you to be kept in the dark, it was for your own safety." Poseidon paused, taking a breath and then spoke, looking me directly in the eye "Each of your respective heads is your father".

"Well if we're a family then the heads would obviously be the parents wouldn't they?" Thalia said. The three looked shocked for a moment and then Zeus quickly said "well yes, that is how it is for the normal families but what sets us three out is-" Now the three of them were shifting around nervously "-We are your _biological_ parents".

Everything was silent, for a few minutes nobody said a word, Percy's mind was blank, all he could think was 'the heck?!'.

None of them would meet our eyes, their _children's_ eyes. "So, why'd you leave?"

I looked for who said it but after a few seconds I realized it was me. All of them were staring at me.

"We didn't want to, of course we didn't, but we had to" Hades said softly

"You had to leave your kids? Why the hell would you _have_ to do that?" Percy replied, anger evident in his voice.

"In the world of business people go very far to stay one step ahead, to defeat their opponents, even as far as using ones family members against them"

"So you thought the best course of action was to leave your kids alone for their lives?" This time it was Thalia who spoke "abandon them to live without their father?"

"We didn't want to do it, we'd have never left you if we knew there was no other way"

"So you thought people couldn't just find us through you?" I said, "I know I could, not very hard to cross match DNA samples"

"We removed any record connecting us to you, every official and unofficial document of yours with our name was erased and replaced with just your mothers names, trust us when we say we made sure that there was no way to track you in any way" Poseidon said, with a sad look on his face.

"Do our mothers know?" This time the voice came from the hades table, the boy named Nico.

"Of course they did, but before you decide to get angry at them know that they knew the risks of telling you your parentage. They knew the dangers it held and so they refrained from doing so" Hades replied.

"So we're just supposed to open up to you? Act like we're best buds and welcome you with open arms?" The voice came from the Zeus table, not Thalia so definitely Jason.

"No, we do not expect you to treat us like fathers or even like we're family but please remember that we're sorry, we wanted to be there then and we _are_ here now so if all of you would like to, I think we should start over." Zeus replied.

Few minutes of silence, "we'll leave you to think about it, we'll be back in a few minutes".

 _Time skip 20 min_

They walked back in and saw all the kids sitting at the Hades table and whispering to each other. At this the three billionaires smiled. 'At least they're getting along' they thought.

"Have you made a decision?" Zeus spoke up

"We have" Said Percy as he stood up with the rest of them to face the three "We'll take you up on your offer…." The three began to smile but it was short lived

"…..one condition though" he continued and their smiles dropped

"Name it; and you'll have it" Zeus said, even if he acts all powerful at council meetings he wanted to have a family more than the rest.

"Nothing much, just close your eyes" Thalia said

The three brothers gave her a questioning look and once she raised her eyebrow they complied and closed their eyes, after a few seconds of nothing happening they felt something hit them in the gut as they stumbled backwards clutching their stomach region. They opened their eyes to find Thalia, Nico and Percy in front of their respective parent, grinning.

"I believe we deserved that" Poseidon said with a small smile amidst the pain, the other two barely had enough time to nod before all three of them were tackled to the ground in a bone crushing hug. The father surrounded by their respective kids who were holding onto them for the very first time.

 **So what do you think? Might have made the ending a bit too emotional but meh. If it's bad then well I won't do it again or rather I'll reduce it. Tell me if you liked it and if there are any mistakes and as always see you guys whenever.**


	5. Chapter 5: A freaking mansion!

**N** **ote: So I've realized how short my chapters are and it's pretty sad considering I take a while to make one. So I shall make this long, longer than the rest at least. Well, here's the 5th** **chapter.**

 _3rd person POV_

After their surprising encounter with their fathers, the cousins headed out to the campus. They found their school to be the most beautiful piece of land they'd ever seen. Acres and acres of land as far as the eye could see. All sorts of facilities ranging from infirmaries to archery fields to the occasional map placed around the whole campus. Trees were lined up across the walkways but not crowded as to let people see the vastness of the school. A little off in the distance a forest that could be seen. The building they came from seemed to block the whole school from the other side with its large brick walls that surrounded it and it blocked anyone from looking beyond the building.

"Do you guys want a tour?" asked Poseidon from the front of the group, standing in between his two brothers with a lopsided grin, one that reminded Percy much of his own.

"Of course we do!" exclaimed Jason

"This place is amazing!" Said Bianca

Zeus nodded and raised his wrist to his mouth and seemed to mumble something to the bottom of his watch. A few moments later a large golf cart like vehicle drove up to the individuals.

The cart was large enough to fit all of them and then some. "All members of the faculty are allowed to call for this vehicle anywhere around the campus; some students are given special permission depending on the circumstances. It's completely auto-driven and responds to voice command" Spoke Zeus from the front of the cart.

The cart moved at a decently quick rate so they saw most things quite quickly but they were also busy staring at the most ridiculous things as well.

"Look, trees"

"And over there, a dustbin!"

The fathers looked at their children with amused eyes and hidden laughter and carried on with the tour. ( **A/N: There's gonna be places like Zeus's fist and the arena etc. So you can guess most of the things there so I'm gonna skip the tour altogether because I'm horrible and describing things ;p)** After the tour ended it was around 8 in the night but instead of going to the dining pavilion they were headed in the direction of a large house towards the edges of the school, which was quite far away.

It was about three stories high excluding the ground floor and looked posh enough to hold royalty. There was a small perimeter of brick wall around the house with a large gate at the front. As they approached Zeus spoke into his watch again and the gates slid out of the way to let them in.

They let the cart drop them off at the front door and watched it leave out the gate and into the distance. They turned around and looked at the house, taking in its sheer size. "As far as dining pavilions go, this is by far the most extravagant" Percy said from the middle of the group.

Poseidon chuckled and pointed out "this isn't the dining pavilion. These are your dorms"

It took them a whole minute to let that sink in. All of them stood there in silence in front of a building, which could have been called a mansion, being told it was theirs for a whole minute.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Thalia

"holy sh…" Nico was interrupted with a smack to the head. His sister glaring at him for his attempt at cursing.

"What else did you expect? You do know that your parents are Multi-billionaires right? That kinda makes you extremely rich too" Said Poseidon with a little humor in his voice.

They all took a moment to let that sink in as well; this was going to take some time getting used to.

They walked into the enormous house; inside they found carpeted floor, a neatly furnished living room, a dining room and table that could have easily fit at least 15 people, a kitchen that professional chefs would dream of, a theatre room with multiple gaming consoles and even an indoor pool. Every single room had a Large T.V. but the largest was in the living room, Easily able to fit 15-20 people, with sofas at the back from end to end making it look like a whole new layer on the ground made of soft wonderfulness. Their smiles grew wider and wider the further they found out about the house

"The ground floor is the public area for the all of you and the rest of the floors are your living quarters, of course you are free to roam in between each other's floors, with permission from the person or persons living on that floor of course. There are three elevators, each leading to their own floors but they can open at other floors. The elevators only open and work if its designated person is present. In this case that means you guys; each of you has your own personal elevator that you only share with your siblings. The first floor is for my kids, second for Poseidon's kids and third for Zeus's. After dinner you can go up and check it out for yourselves" said Hades.

At first the children stared at him and then just giddily nodded their heads in excitement, imagining their rooms and rest of the floor. They all walked up to the room with the dining table and sat down. Zeus at the head with Poseidon and Hades on either side of him with their respective children sitting next to them and one of the grace siblings on either side.

They began chatting and in a few moments the Nymph system kicked in and the plates started floating towards their designated person. Soon after, small talk broke out all across the table. Some with their parents, some with their siblings and some amongst each other.

"There were so many different buildings out there. I couldn't even keep count of how many" Said Jason

"2 American football fields, 2 football fields, 5 tennis courts, 2 skating rinks, an ice skating rink, a large archery field, a baseball pitch, 4 basketball courts(two of them indoor),a cricket field,25 medical infirmaries, 50 map points and 2 indoor Olympic sized pools" Percy recited from his memory.

Everyone stared at him in awe, surprised he remembered the whole thing. "Dude, nice memory you got there" Jason pointed out

"Thanks" Percy replied, slightly embarrassed, as they high fived and everyone resumed chatting but with what they had just witnessed still on their minds. This time they all talked to each other. About anything and everything they wanted to talk about.

They asked their fathers questions about their business, towards which Jason was very interested, and even made jokes along the way. The children got to know their fathers, properly and not from stories from their mothers.

After dinner was finished and everyone was full they all moved to a room in the back that had you pass through the living room.

 _Percy POV_

We all walked in a slight daze, the abundance of information we received in the past few hours seemed to be too much. We decided to sit in the sofas in the living room, which still had space left after all of us were seated. We sat in silence as we let everything sink in.

We had gotten to know each other in those few minutes that we were left alone in but not to a very personal level. Nico and Bianca were from Italy and but they could speak English quite well, their mother was a forensics scientist who worked for the Italian police, and quite a good one at that, but she passed away during a thunderstorm when she was struck by lightning. Hazel is from New Orleans where her mom owned a jewelry store. Jason and Thalia didn't say where they were from but they said that their mom was a famous actress.

They seemed a little too eager to hear about me. It makes sense considering my colorful reputation. So I told them, I am from New York, mom worked as a patisserie (pastry chef) but she's always wanted to be an author even though she's had hundreds of high class hotels beg her to work with them. Sometimes she'd do it since we needed the money and in the process she learnt all sorts of things, not just patisserie stuff.

Once we properly understood the situation we were in, Nico said "Ok so let's go to our ro….floors" he had a smile towards the end of that phrase which automatically brought out a smile from the other teenagers.

"Alright, right through here" Said Poseidon, gesturing towards the door in front of them, to the side of the living room.

We walked through the wooden door that, like all other doors in the house, didn't make a single noise as it opened. The other side was simply designed, a relatively small room with three elevator doors on the wall opposite them. Each with their own symbol above them, resembling their own families. The one on the left had a lightning bolt, the middle had a trident above it and the one on the right had a pitchfork.

We all stood in front of our individual elevators with our father's right behind us.

"Look above the elevator for a moment" said a voice diagonally to the right of me, Hades.

We all rose our heads simultaneously and saw each of the symbols glow slightly

before we felt a slight irritation in our eyes; it was conducting a retinal scan. With a simultaneous 'Ding' the elevators opened and we slowly stepped into the metal boxes. It was normal size, not too big and not too small. We turned around and saw our fathers standing next to each other looking at us with a smile.

"We'll be leaving you to learn about your floors yourselves. We'll come back tomorrow evening to check up on you, till then feel free to roam the campus, be careful not to get lost though" Said Poseidon

I blinked, it felt like he was going a little too early, we'd only just met. He just smiled when he saw the look on my face and said "Good night Percy, Oh and it's nice to know that your mother used the name I picked"

"Same here"

"Likewise"

All of us were smiling, not childishly but happily nonetheless, and once we said our goodbyes and goodnights seemingly on cue the elevators closed and took us to our floors.

The elevator rose up pretty quickly. I was at the second floor in about 2 seconds. The elevators 'dinged' open and I walked out.

Now the room with the elevators was at the back of the ground floor so I had expected to see a lot of things when the elevators opened. Large furnished living room, Arcade etc. But a pool wasn't one of them.

The floor had a pool dead center. There was furniture on the pool, not floating but instead it seemed stiff as if it were on solid ground. The bright blue lights from the pool seemed to be dance around on the ceiling, the side of the pool, next to the small area of drainage that surrounded it, had a few buttons on it and on the wall to my left was a T.V. No, scratch that, the wall _was_ the T.V.

There were doors all around the place, about 5 that I could see from inside the elevator which I was still inside, recovering from the shock of seeing a pool in the middle of the floor. Once I walked out I stopped dead in my tracks when a feminine voice spoke "Welcome home, Percy".

I jumped and let out a slight yelp. I waited a few seconds for someone to show themselves but when nothing happened I spoke "hello?"

"Hello Percy" It said

I stood there in silence for a few seconds until I asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Riptide, I'm your Personal AI, designed to help you with whatever you need"

More silence followed.

 _I HAVE A FREAKING AI?!_ I yelled in my mind. What! _Whoa, that is pretty freaking cool_.

"Would you need anything at the moment?" Riptide asked

"N…nothing right now, thank you"

"Very well"

More silence, I slowly walked out of the elevator and took in my surroundings. To my right was a hallway that lead to a kitchen, there was no door so you could see the inside. It was smaller than the one downstairs but it was just as magnificent. The right just had a wall that showed a rectangular panel in the center, a wall to the left of it separated it from the room with the pool. I walked up to it and when I got to about 2 feet from it the panel slid to the right and revealed a small compartment with a phone in it.

I pulled the phone out and noticed that the screen covered the whole surface. The screen suddenly lit up showing the words 'Olympus Co.' in large bold letters. The words faded and showed a set of instructions asking me to hold the back of the phone against my wrist.

I was confused, what would that do? So I followed the instructions and placed the back of the phone against my left wrist, immediately the phone beeped and folded in on itself. It became thinner and bent so that it wrapped around my wrist. I didn't move from my original position, trying to figure out what was happening, until the part of the screen that was visible to me lit up and said 'acclimating to new owner'.

The two end of the phone attached together and the whole thing seemed to shrink slowly until it fit my hand perfectly. It looked like I had a strip of black wrapped around my hand until the screen facing me began to change, widening and narrowing in certain areas until I had a watch on my wrist.

I stared at the Phone-watch and watched as the screen, that was now the dial, lit up once again and said 'acclimation completed, beginning biometric authentication, adaptation and blood sample collection'.

"blood sam…OW!" I yelped, a sudden pain erupted in the area underneath the phone-watch.

"Did it just…did you just take my blood?" I asked the inanimate object.

"It did, the Omega requires the owners blood sample for future recognition" Said Riptide

I jumped at the AI's voice but then quickly calmed myself before asking "is it going to do that every time I put it on?"

"No, only for certain situations such as transferring of ownership or similar circumstances"

"Why would it require my blood for all of that though?" I questioned.

"The Omega is a highly advanced piece of technology, decades ahead of its time; that can synchronize with any piece of technology. I'm uploaded directly into it so if you're away from the house I can still speak to you and if used correctly it can access most, if not all, secure databases and mainframes on Earth"

I was baffled, who in their right mind would leave something like that here? "Why is it here then?" I asked.

"It's a prototype that's been given to you as a gift"

I stayed silent for a moment before i noticed the screen had lit up again asking me to place my fingers, one by one, onto the screen. I followed the instructions, placing one finger on the screen for a second before it beeped after which I would place the next finger, whilst thinking of ways in which i could use this to access any piece of information I would need. It would be so simple…

 _No, I can't let myself think like that again, not after he..._ __

My thoughts were interrupted when the Omega beeped once again and showed me the text saying it had completed all of its beginning procedures and would shut down for 12 hours to reboot.

I took this time to go roam the rest of the house, the pool still had its ethereal glow and the furniture was still there, stiff as a board, floating without motion right above the layer of water. The Pool ended a few feet away from the walls, so it spared some space for people to walk. There were 6 rooms in total; one seemed to be hidden from view behind the wall covering the panel that held the Omega. Each room had a label above them, and written in dark blue text with a white background was:

GYM

GAMING ROOM

MASTER BEDROOM

MASTER CONTROL

GUEST ROOM

VR ROOM

They all seemed exciting so I decided to start off with the one I found least exciting and then going up to most. The gym was pretty normal, seemed to have enough equipment to train 2 body builders at once. The Guest room was mind blowing, a properly furnished bed, a bathroom with a bathtub and a shower. The wall opposite the bed had a large T.V. on it, around 65 inches.

There were lamps on small tables on either side of the bed and the best part was, everything was voice command, basically the lights, the shower/bathtub, the T.V., all of it. On the side, near the opposite wall, next to the bed was a desk with a laptop.

 _If this was the guest room then what was the master bedroom like?_

Next was the VR room. There wasn't much to see, the walls were pretty much made of sensors except for a small panel at the opposite end of the room; it held the headset and a body suit. I decided to check it out properly tomorrow.

The gaming room was by far the coolest room on the floor, probably even in the house. It had everything, and I mean everything. There was a nice and cozy sofa facing a wall that held three very large T.V.'s side by side. Under the screens were multiple compartments containing every console ranging from the Atari to the PS4. Behind the sofa were arcade consoles lined across the walls with a foosball, table tennis and pool table in the middle side-by-side. At the other end of the room was another door that had the words 'Squash' written above it.

This room seemed to take up the most amount of space on the floor.

The master control room, that was the one behind the wall, was locked. I tried turning the knob multiple times, both clockwise and anti-clockwise, but to no avail.

"You are not allowed to enter that room yet, Percy" Said the AI

I wondered why I was banned from a room that was on my own floor but I wasn't complaining. The things I had received till now seemed to be far more than enough.

Finally, the master bedroom. Throughout the tour Riptide had given me a brief explanation about the room, including its features, dimensions and cost analysis. The whole floor seemed to be worth in the millions already and this was excluding the kitchen, master bedroom and master control room. I turned the door knob to the room and as it noiselessly opened I peered into the dark room which lit up the moment I stepped in.

I gasped. It was amazing. The right side had red curtains that were open to show a veranda, full with two chairs and a table in between, overviewing the whole campus. You could see the forest that we'd seen before. Next to the Curtains, towards me, was a desk that held a computer. It had four screens, three horizontally placed next to each other and one above the middle screen.

The floor was neatly carpeted unlike the typical wooden flooring the rest of the rooms had. My feet felt like they were walking on clouds.

The king size bed had a single laptop on it that I decided to look at later. On either side of the bed were small table with bottles of water on them.

On one side, the side with the curtains, there was a mini fridge under the table. I walked towards it and opened it to find it stacked with all sorts of drinks and a few bottles of water. The other side had a small shelf which I found was filled with all sorts of junk food that made my mouth drool.

The bed was soft and the pillows were cold, not too cold but just right. The wall opposite the curtains had two doors on it; I glided across the easeful floor and opened the door on the right. The bathroom was larger than the guest room. It practically had a Jacuzzi for a bathtub and beside it was a shower that had all sorts of knobs other than the normal ones on it. Riptide mentioned that these controlled the lights and music.

The mirror facing the opposite the one with the bathtub covered that whole side. The wall right next to the door had another door on it, _probably connected to the room next to it_ I thought.

I opened it to find the closet. It held everything from shirts to shoes to watches. There even seemed to be a few costumes hanging in the corner.

I walked out of the room to find myself back in the master bedroom. From the ceiling, in the center of the room hung a projector pointed to the wall opposite the bed.

The laptop on the bed had the Greek Omega symbol on it. I looked at the high tech watch strapped to my left wrist and then looked back at the laptop. I climbed into bed but halfway through I stopped, hopped off and then walked into the closet to change into pajamas. I found both pieces next to each other and put them on. They fit perfectly. I walked back into the master bedroom, _my_ room and hopped into bed. It was soft and had a small bounce to it.

I opened the laptop which at first showed me a dark screen and then it lit up showing the words "Hello, Percy" In white text.

"I assume you're done touring your house" it continued "Everything on this floor belongs to you, including that Omega"

I read the sentence and then slowly nodded, and as if reacting to my nod it continued "This is your personal laptop, you can use it for school work and for other non-school related subjexts"

"Congratulations on making the selection the 'S' class, it's quit the feat"

"Before you are allowed access I'd like to ask you to look directly at the camera up here"

An arrow showed up in the middle of the screen and pointed to the camera above it. The screen suddenly changed and showed me the view from the camera, I looked into it and smiled and a moment later it flashed after which the text "Facial features captured" appeared

"Great! Now come up with a catch Phrase that you can use as a password" it showed.

I thought for a few minutes, the whole floor was air conditioned. Each room differently from the next, for example the squash room had a lower temperature than the other rooms since you would mostly be sweating there.

The Master control room had the lowest temp to keep the systems from overheating. All this information was from Riptide, provided at intervals throughout the tour.

Finally, I spoke in a soft and slightly happy tone "Blue cookies are the best!"

"Catch phrase accepted; the system has been configured so that only someone with that catchphrase can unlock it. You can change the phrase later if you want" it showed on the screen.

I looked on as the words faded and the black screen returned but this time it almost immediately changed into the default desktop page.

I stared at the screen before closing the laptop and placing it on the table next to the bed. I decided I needed to sleep after this long day and snoop around more tomorrow. I lay my head down and closed my eyes, not before uttering the words "Lights" softly and felt the stinging sensations fade away from my pupils.

I slept the moment my head hit the pillow. I had a nice dream about eating my mom's blue cookies while watching the sunset next to a figure. I hadn't looked but I could tell it had blonde hair that seemed familiar. We shared the blue cookies which surprised me since I tended to never do that.

…...

I woke up to the sound of the Omega beeping, I groggily sat up and looked at the watch with half closed eyes. My eyes slightly stung from the light. I stared at the message that flashed on the screen: _Reboot complete, access granted to all features. Good morning, Percy._

I stared at the device for a few seconds before laying back down on the bed. I wasn't asleep, just waking up.

Ten minutes later I exited the bathroom, fully brushed and awake. There was a panel set in the mirror that had anything I'd need such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, face wash and even a shaving kit. I stepped out of my room and stopped in my footsteps. The pool wasn't there anymore; it was replaced with the normal wooden flooring that covered the rest of the floor around it. The sofas were in the exact same spot but there was a whole body of water missing from underneath it.

"Good morning, Percy" Spoke the calm voice of Riptide

This time I wasn't surprised as I was before, I just simply replied "Morning, Where's the pool?"

"It's still there, it's just covered"

 _It can do that? That's pretty neat._

"Uncover it, please"

With a low, soft grumble the area under and around the furniture lowered slightly and retracted into the ground around it. It seemed to fold in on itself; a small area of the floor around the pool folded in on itself and revealed the drainage system I saw last night. The pool was empty but a few seconds later it started to fill up, as if being fed by some invisible hose. In those few seconds I noticed that the furniture remained unmoved. The pool had to be about 6 feet deep.

In about 5 minutes the pool was glistening with water and I hadn't noticed it before but the bottom of the pool had a trident in a darker shade of blue. Now that I think about it. There were tridents all over. Above each room, on each appliance and even on the toilet paper!

Now that I had seen that, nothing much else seemed to surprise me, not the sudden appearance of windows on the sides of the living room nor the floating holographic sword in the middle of said room.

It was a blue projection of a sword about 3 feet long and 3 inches wide, it floated in the middle of the room, with the tip pointed downwards, right next to the pool.

Riptide then spoke, with each word the sword seemed to glow a little before fading, "Allow me to welcome you properly to your new home Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon who's said to be the god of the seas considering the amount of trade he accomplishes through them".

Trumpets seemed to blare through invisible speakers before they faded away.

"Um…Thanks, what's up with the hologram though?"

"It's how I was programmed to look, if you'd prefer I can switch to something else"

 _Ok, I have a talking sword AI, A whole floor in a mansion all to myself, filled with everything I would need, inside one of the most prestigious schools on the planet, the only thing missing now is blue pancakes_.

"No, it's alright, it's pretty cool actually"

"Understood, Breakfast is awaiting you downstairs along with your cousins, they seemed to have woken up a few minutes before you. And before you leave I would like to remind you that you are the only one who received an Omega and a fully functioning AI, so please refrain from telling too many people"

"Okay, cool"

I walked up to the elevator and stood in front of it, there wasn't any button to press so I didn't know how to call the elevator so I just stood there in silence before, "Is there a problem?" Riptide asked.

"Well, I don't really know how to call the elevator" I replied, feeling slight warmth in my cheeks.

"Look up as you did the last night"

I looked up at the symbol of the trident, identical to the one on the ground floor, it glowed slightly before the same irritation appeared and then the elevator made a 'Ding' noise and opened.

I stepped into the sea green colored metal box and watched as it shut and took me two floors down. It dinged again before opening into the same room I had been in the previous night, the one in which we'd seen our fathers in last. I stepped out and walked through the door, the whole floor seemed to be empty so I figured that everyone had to be in the dining room. I walked into the posh room, filled with the five teenagers I had seen last night. They were all stuffing themselves with food of all types, they noticed me and a few smiled and a few waved.

"Good morning" I said

"Morning/Good morning" They chorused, we'd gotten surprisingly close in the short time we've known each other.

I sat down at an empty spot next to Thalia and in a few seconds there was a plate of blue pancakes set in front of me. _Why am I not surprised?_ I thought with a smile on my face. The glass next to the plate was filled with orange juice. I was about to dig in before I noticed a few pairs of eyes on me.

I turned and met everyone's eyes; they all looked at me with either amusement or curiosity.

"What?" I asked with a blank look in my face

"Why blue?" Thalia said, speaking for all of them.

"Ahh, It's an inside joke with me and my mom, my step dad said that blue colored food wasn't a thing so for the rest of the month any and all food she made was blue and I loved every second of it. He was pretty angry by the end of it though".

They all nodded and returned back to their own plates of food. It was a peaceful breakfast; we talked more about our pasts and what the future could hold.

 **FINALLY! It took me so long to finish this. I had writers block for ages and it's pretty difficult to balance out this and AS levels but I'm finally done! I'm not giving up on this, but I'm not going to be able to update often either. But hey, I hoped you liked it.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: The fight

**Authors note: Well I don't exactly know when this is gonna go up but if it's late, please excuse me and if it's not then yay! Ok here's chapter 6**

 _Third Person  
_

The six teens sat around the table in the middle of the room, talking amongst themselves. The living room was large enough to a lot more people so it seemed spacious for just the six of them.

"When did they say they were coming again?" Percy asked

All of them gave their responses in the negatives. Some with shrugs and some with a few "I dunno's". They had gotten quite close at this point- the fact that they were cousins was a probable reason for that- and they all talked about their own lives and how they'd lived with their respective mothers.

Jason and Thalia lived together, which seemed obvious since they had the same last name, and there was an incident when they went camping with their mother. Jason was 2 and he'd gotten lost for a while, they'd searched for hours before finding him in the forest in the middle of a clearing. He seemed to have random flashes of wolves appearing in his memory since then. Their mother was addicted to drinking but they seemed fine with talking about it, not forgetting to include the fact that she had been going to rehab. Jason was quite tall for a 15 year old, reaching a height of 6 ft. easily. He had short blonde hair and a small scar on the left side of his bottom lip. He wore a plain blue shirt and black shorts. Thalia was also tall but not as tall as Jason, she had short black pixie hair and wore a shirt that said 'death to Barbie' on it with a photo of Barbie with an arrow sticking through her head and slightly faded blue jeans. They both had blue eyes. Thalia had a more electric blue while Jason had a more deep sky blue.

Nico and Bianca also lived together in Italy where their mother was a forensics researcher for the police and she was a kind, polite yet strict lady. They seemed similar in certain aspects. Bianca was the older one like Thalia. Both had incredibly dark eyes. Nico seemed to like black a _lot_. It was everywhere. His shirt, pants, socks and shoes. He was about 5 feet and 7 inches while his sister was about 5 feet 4 inches. He was distant in the beginning but he seemed to be opening up, more to Jason than most but it was progress nonetheless. Bianca seemed more timid at first but then she opened up, she was a cheery and happy sounding girl.

Hazel was an incredibly shy and timid girl. She, ironically, had hazel colored eye's, she wore a simple tie and dye shirt and jeans. She seemed hesitant talking about her mom's jewelry store but after a few minutes of speaking she seemed to ease up and speak more naturally. She was quite short, with a height of 5 feet.

The children of Hades seemed a little uncomfortable around each other the previous night but things seemed much more at ease right now. They spoke to each other in a friendly manner. They had probably gotten over the awkwardness overnight.

Percy, who everyone seemed to have a keen interest in, lived with his mom his entire life in New York. She owned a candy store a few blocks away from their apartment. Even though she could have easily made money through her skills as a pastry chef she didn't seem to enjoy it much. She much preferred writing. Percy himself was a sarcastic and funny boy but he was also smart. His sea green eyes shone whenever he spoke of his moms blue cookies, to which his relatives raised their eyebrows. He stood at 5 feet 10 inches and still had his pajamas on. He didn't even think of changing out of them before he left his dorm floor.

Percy already told them about his AI and his Omega, they seemed to have received similar gifts. Jason got a watch that was an advanced version of the smart watch; it could access the cameras in the house but limited him to his floor, the ground floor and the outside as well as order him pretty much any food he wanted. He also got contacts that seemed to slightly enhance his sight and were connected to his watch, he could do all sorts of things with them like , if activated, whenever he blinked twice in rapid succession the contacts would take a picture and store it within the watch. Nico got a pair of ear cuffs that acted as noise cancelling ear phones and this bracelet that had a black gem on it, whenever he turned his hand wrist facing upwards the gem projected a 3D hologram of a globe from where he could pretty much use it like a phone but it could also show a 3D version of someone when the situation calls for it, an example would be a video call. The girls only received a note saying they'd get theirs in person so they could only pout while looking at their siblings in jealousy enjoying their respective presents.

None of them seemed suspicious of the speed at which they were being acquainted. The thought didn't once cross their mind. They spoke through lunch and later decided that they would go and explore the school grounds. They moved on to talking about their own floors.

Nico, Bianca and Hazel's floor had 4 bedrooms that were similar to Percy's and the one room that wasn't a bedroom was an interesting room that had a large screen fitted into the middle on the floor, it was quite large at about 3 meters wide and long and had a single podium at the far end the faced the large screen. The podium had a small tablet and a microphone. It seems that you could look anywhere on the surface of the earth, and even beneath it. It used its own personal satellite. When looking underground it would project a hologram about 2 meters high to show everything underneath. Nico could also use his bracelet for this. They also had a hallway that led to a pathway behind the elevators which led to a secret tunnel that opened up in an empty underground room large enough to fit a few cars. And their living room seemed to be the same as Percy's except without the pool

Jason and Thalia's floor had two main rooms for both of them and three other rooms. One was a home theatre with sound proofing done on the walls and a large projection screen on the far end with theatre like seats in front, enough to fit 15 people. The second room was a normal guest room like with the third room on Nico's floor. The third room was a gym much like Percy's. Their living room was normal like Nico's except at the press of a button the ceilings color would fade away and reveal the sky. The hallway next to the elevators had a staircase that led to the roof, it was pretty cool. The area that faded in Jasons floor could be seen but what was really interesting wasn't that nor was it the solar panel encrusted tiles that covered the sides it was the helipad. Placed on a raised platform with stairs next to it.

After Percy had explained the details of his floor he was surprised to hear that none of theirs had a kitchen and was unsurprised to hear that they all received a laptop that congratulated them on entering class S.

By now they had finished lunch and were waiting for Percy, Jason and Nico who, unsurprisingly, were the only ones who didn't bathe yet. So after finishing up and meeting right outside the house a voice spoke from Percy's Omega.

"Should I lock the house in your absence, Percy?" Riptides voice spoke

Percy ,barely surprised at this point and chuckling at his companions who jumped when the voice spoke, replied with a "Yes please"

"Have a good day" Responded the voice. Soon after a click could be heard from the door behind them.

Everywhere they went they found interesting in one way or another. The school also had some general stores in case the students needed some things. The outing took a lot of time since most of it was spent walking to where they wanted but it was worth it since every time they were seen everyone looked at them with awe and interest. It seemed that everyone knew about them now by the looks of it. But they liked the attention for now. They walked on for quite some time talking about nothing of importance. They toured most of the school and only had the arena left to explore.

Once they reached the large expanse of space they noticed that there was a commotion in the middle, so out of general curiosity they decided to check it out, upon reaching which in itself took a minute they noticed it was a fight between two groups. One looked to be jocks while the other was a group of less bulky students. Percy immediately noticed the blonde hair and the princess curls in the midst of the second group and felt a small smile grow on his face.

"What's happening?" asked Bianca who was quite short compared to those around her.

"A fight, already the stereotypical high school atmosphere huh?" replied Jason

"Hey, I'm gonna go check it out" Percy muttered

Nico gave a questioning looked at Percy, who was already moving towards the center of the crowd, and then looked at Jason to receive only a shrug in response.

 _Percy POV_

"Get outta here blondie" I heard as I moved closer to Annabeth

"Ah, sorry I can't understand stupid, what was it that you said?" I heard someone reply, instantly recognizing it I smiled.

I heard the growl over the crowd before another voice said "just cuz you're slightly pretty doesn't mean that you can act all high and mighty". I reached the center of the commotion. There stood Annabeth and four other people, two boys and two girls. On the other end was a group of bulky guys all armored up in American football equipment.

I walk nonchalantly towards Annabeth who was facing the jocks. All eyes turned to me, most filled with looks that screamed ' _Are you crazy!? '_ and followed me until I reached her.

"Hey! Annabeth right?" I asked with my palms raised in a wave

Annabeth turned around slowly and saw me, at first there was shock on her face. Her eyebrows slightly raised and then there was a smile that matched mine.

"Hey, yeah and you're Percy" She replied with the smile still on her face

"Yup, what's going one?" I asked looking at the jocks on the other end of the circle that the students had formed.

This time it was one of the girls who answered "One of them hit on Annabeth and when she said she wasn't interested….well you can see how that turned out" I turned to her, ready to reply when suddenly.

"HEY! Don't go off ignoring us now" Said a voice behind me

I whirled around to see the jocks getting nearer.

"ohh, interesting" I whistled as I walked in front of Annabeth shielding her from the jocks.

"Percy, what are yo…" Annabeth started

"Hey guys, could we just forget about this whole thing? I'm sure we don't want this getting out of hand" I said

"Who the hell are you? bah! Doesn't matter, Move aside twerp, Me and blondie have business" said the jock in the lead, coincidently the largest

"My _name_ is Annabeth" said a voice from beside me, I glanced to see the blond princess girls that rolled perfectly off her shoulders.

 _She smells nice…Wait no, bad Percy, don't be creepy_

"Ah well, she clearly said she isn't interested in you…..fine gentlemen" I said back Mockingly

"Back off shorty, this is between me and her" said the jock

"Her and I"

"What?" he took on a face of confusion

"You mean her and I" I said coolly, I heard the Annabeth giggle next to me and a smile grew on my face

"Are you making fun of me?" the jock said, malice underlining his tone

"Of course not! I wouldn't dare insult such impotent, under-evolved primates such as you" I said back, barely holding back laughter

Annabeth and several others in the crowd burst out laughing, my siblings, who by now made it to the front of the crowd, included

The jocks face twisted in anger, his cronies seemed slightly nervous

"You _are_ making fun of me" he growled

"Hey, brad I don't think this is such a good idea. He's one of the big three's children" said one of his cronies from behind

"So what if he is? Everyone's been talking about them since yesterday I don't see anything special" replied brad.

"Hey blondie, we're leaving" said brad, reaching for Annabeth's shoulder.

 _Annabeths POV_

The night in the Athena cabin was mind blowing, there were books everywhere and everyone seemed to have so much in common. I shared my room with a girl named Sophie. We got along really well, she was a year older than me but it didn't seem to matter when we spoke about architecture. The Cabin held many rooms and had a common room on the floor below with couches and a T.V. that hung above a fireplace.

This morning was fun as well. We went to breakfast, which was in a different hall as compared to last time and I made two friends from different Families, Piper and Silena. They belonged to the Aphrodite family, so they were incredibly beautiful and piper and I just seemed to click. Silena introduced us to two guys named Frank from the Ares family and Grover who was a satyr, They're basically the people who help around with things in the school but they also study with us.

We got along pretty well and we talked about our families and unimportant things in general. After lunch Frank wanted to go the arena where we decided to just hang around for a while, it had a decent number of students who were just loitering around so we just talked for a while and even went around looking at all of the activities there were and right when we were about to leave, a voice called from behind.

"Hey, you girls over there"

We turned around to see the jocks walk up to us and then things escalated from there until this.

He reached for my shoulder when suddenly Percy's hand shot out and swatted his away.

"She said she wasn't interested dude" he growled, his eyes suddenly lost all happiness, and were rather cold. Those beautiful eyes changed from the calm sea to the raging storm in seconds. _Wait a minute, beautiful? What the hell am I saying?_

I was surprised, he sounded genuinely angry, but I was annoyed, it was a sweet thing to do but it was dumb, these guys were huge and looked like they ate boulders for lunch but it still brought a smile to my face….until he was shoved back onto Frank, who almost fell down with him. I heard laughter from the jocks followed by a few high-fives.

"And I said this was between us shorty" I heard Brad say

I stare at him before I ask "Are you alright?"

"Fine" He grumbled as he got up

I turn around and shot glare at Brad and his cronies. They all flinched except for brad who just smirked in return. Percy walked back next to me and just smiled.

"As expected of a primate, can't understand the simplest of words can you?" he said

Silence followed his comment, everyone flabbergasted at his words, not one person spoke.

My eyebrows shot up, I looked at him with utter shock, _is he mad!? He's going to get himself killed_. Brad was clearly not pleased with that phrase because he yelled in anger "So you were insulting me!"

His hand was held behind his head, ready to punch Percy into next week. Don't get me wrong, Percy looked pretty fit but Brad was huge and ripped with muscles, almost disgustingly.

Percy simply responded to the imminent threat by stepping forward towards Brad.

 _What the hell is he thinking? Does he plan on dying?!_

Brad thrust his fist forward, aiming at Percy's face, I almost flinched but right then I realized the mistake brad had made.

Two seconds, in two seconds Brad was on the ground, groaning, with a sprained hand and a smiling Percy standing over him "Of course I was insulting you, you overgrown monkey, don't go around touching any girl however you wish"

Everyone stood still, nothing happened; the jocks were too shocked at the fall of their big leader to do anything.

Then all of a sudden all of them converged on him, yelling things like "Get him!" and "You're dead!" while he faced them headfirst, they were a few feet away when Percy hopped back on one leg and then jumped forward, twisting his body and landing a kick on the nearest jocks face. After the roundhouse kick he quickly faced the rest two and took them on at the same time. But funnily enough, all he did was dodge, swiftly and gracefully he moved out of the way of their punches as he led one into the other and watched as how they knocked the other out

It all happened in ten counts. If someone had closed their eyes and counted to ten they would have missed it. They were all on the ground either unconscious or groaning. I was too surprised to move or say anything and so was everyone else. He turned to me, from the middle of the pile of overgrown muscle and smiled, smiled a happy kind smile that contrasted against his anger from moments ago like night and day.

He walked towards me as he stepped over their bulky muscles as if they weren't there but as he got nearer one of the jocks got up and tried sneaking up on him, I tried to warn him but before I could a blonde boy suddenly appeared behind him and kneed the boy in the face, using the moment that he created running towards Percy. The crowd watched as the last remaining jock crumpled onto the ground.

Percy turned around and saw the boy and smiled. They pounded fists and he said "Can't let you get all the attention".

After the Blonde boy came, 4 others joined him, one boy and three girls.

These were the big three's children, they joked around about how Percy was the hero of the day and laughed . They already seemed so friendly.

"Dude those were some amazing moves, where the hell did you learn them?" asked a certain black haired girl with lightning blue eyes.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed

She turned around and saw me, her face instantly turning into a grin, she rushed towards me at the same time I did towards her and we hugged.

"Annie! It's you" She replied in kind

I sent her a glare before replying "Don't call me Annie!"

She was about to reply before Percy interrupted her "So you guys know each other huh?"

"Aww, you jealous Perce?" Replied Thalia

He blushed slightly, looking away before glaring back at Thalia and sticking his tongue out at her. I chuckled at his reaction.

 _He's so cute…..WAIT! What the hell am I doing? Get it together Chase_

"Well Annabeth, these are my friends, you already know my little bro and Percy, This is Nico and his sisters Bianca and Hazel" Thalia introduced.

 _Percy POV_  
I felt the Omega vibrate and lifted it to look at the display, It showed a message

 **We're at the house. We'll wait till you guys come back**

 **-Poseidon**

 _Ah, already?_

"Hey guys, our dads are home" I said nonchalantly

"Your dads? But Thalia, I thought you didn't know your dad" Annabeth asked

 _Oh shit, wasn't supposed to say that._

Thalia looked slightly shocked before she turned to give me a glare

"Oh, it's an inside joke with us, we call out family heads our dads" Said Nico

"uh… yeah! It sounded funny so it kinda stuck" Said Jason

I sent them both a thankful looks before turning and looking back at Annabeth

"Well we need to go, see ya later Annie" Said Thalia

"All of you? Oh, okay, see you guys later" Replied Annabeth before looking at me with a smile on her face. But for one moment, just an instant it looked like she was sad but that expression left the moment it came so I passed it off as my mind playing tricks on me. By then the crowd had mostly dispersed, with only some left back taking photos of the fallen jocks.

We all jogged towards the entrance to the arena and stopped after crossing it.

"Way to go genius, wanna tell them everything about our lives as well?" said Thalia

"My bad guy's, didn't realize what I was saying" I replied

"It's alright Perce" Said Hazel

"Yeah ok, oh hey this can be my apology" I said before raising my Omega and tapped it a few times before speaking a command into it.

They all gave me questioning looks and I just replied with a 'just wait'. A minute later, one of the golf cart looking cars came to pick us up.

"I thought only the teachers could call those" Said Nico

"You're not wrong, It's just that the system now thinks I'm a teacher so I have admin level access" I replied without looking.

After a moment of silence I look at them to see them all staring at me like I'd grown another head.

"What?" I asked

"You just hacked into the system and changed yourself from a student to a teacher? Asked Bianca

"yup" I replied, saying the p with a pop.

We got in. I already set in the destination so we didn't have to do anything, they were all mumbling between themselves.

 _Ah shit, did I do it again?_

"Hey Perce?" said Jason

"yeah?"

"Could you do that for us as well?"

I was silent for a moment before I started laughing; they looked at me with curious eyes. I laughed for a few seconds before I said "Already did".

 _3_ _rd_ _Person_

The ride took about 5 minutes, we got out of the car and watched as it turned around and left to wherever it was supposed to go.

"So what do you think they want to talk about?" asked Bianca

"Maybe it's about school"

"Or maybe it's about the school and how it's supposed to work and everything"

They walked on silently as they pondered the possible topics they would go over with their fathers. They walked into the living room and closed the door behind them as a familiar voice said "Welcome home"

They looked turned to see Zeus sitting on the couch with his brothers on either side. The Children walked and sat on the sofas and then stared at their fathers, Silence fell upon the group and then suddenly, Zeus spoke again.

"We called you here to talk to you about one thing." He paused, making eye contact with each and every one of them before continuing "We three have decided that we should go out on a trip. One with you children, think of it as some bonding time with your fathers"

The Children remained silent for a few seconds before one replied "Yeah sure, where are we going?"

The three just stared at Percy in disbelief. They blinked, then blinked again before Hades said "Are you sure you don't want to discuss this amongst yourselves?"

Thalia was the next to speak "Well, no. We're all fine with going on vacation, right?" she looked at the rest of them.

They nodded in reply and stared at the Three most powerful men in the world, who could only stare back before Poseidon started laughing. He laughed for a few seconds before looking at his brothers and saying "Well, that as easier than we thought"

They only chuckled in response. "Well where are we going to go?" Nico asked

"Many places, all throughout the world actually"

All of their jaws hung open, this time all three parents laughed.

"Well get used to it, Vacations in this family aren't normal In anyway" Hades replied between chuckles

The teenagers remained silent before Bianca spoke up "A trip around the world, isn't that going to take a lot of time? How long is this vacation?"

The three of them suddenly looked serious as they looked at each other and simultaneously nodded and in perfect sync they said "Two years"

 **And that's done, it's shorter than before but I have all my exams so I can't write as much, Sorry the ending was kinda rushed. See ya guys later. Peace!**


End file.
